User talk:NOM
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives cool cool welcome to the wikia. Bulldog180 22:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Lots of S12 News Hello to the Season 12 Club! I know it has been a long time since I’ve sent out a Season 12 Club Newsletter, and some of you have never even received one since joining, so I decided to send out a current one! Thanks to ThomasFan123, we now know that S12 videos have once again been (illegally) uploaded to YouTube, and can be found at this link: ThomasSeason12’s Channel BTW, that is ALL of Season 12 as aired on TV. Also thanks to ThomasFan123, we have a link to pics of some brand new Thomas merchandise, coming soon at Thomas Rocks web store: Thomas Rocks: Coming Soon: Page 2 BTW, you’ve seen correctly: Take Along D199, Patrick, and Duke etc. Coming soon!!! A huge thanks to ThomasFan123 for his discovery of three brand new 2009 Thomas characters: Train Cellar – Coming in 2009! Those new characters have been fun to discuss on my forum. And for those of you who haven’t joined my forum here is the link, check it out! The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums Also I’ve begun blogging – though I’m off to a slow start – to keep track of progress on my forum and with the Season 12 Club: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Blog In addition to my forum and blog, Bulldog180 has started an all-Theodore Tugboat forum, which can be found here: The New Theodore Tugboat Forum And if all that wasn’t a long enough newsletter, I was made an admin here on the Thomas wiki because of excessive vandalisim a while back. So if you have any problems contact me. :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 05:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) S13 Club Hello everybody! I've been really busy, but I'm gonna send out a link to the Club that Bulldog180 found a couple weeks ago. It is to another YouTube account with S12 episodes. ThomasSeason12 I also wanted to let everyone know that I've renamed the '''Season 12 Club' as the Season 13 Club. I hope that everyone is having fun, and that if anyone finds anything interesting let me know on my talk page!!!' ZEM talk to me!' 21:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) OOPS... I missed a message from ThomasFan123, he has found wonderful new TrackMaster toys!!! Look here: *Oliver & Buster - Trackmaster *Byron & Nelson - Trackmaster *Patrick & Nelson - Trackmaster *Fireworks Car - Trackmaster *Museum Car - Trackmaster *Colin Set - Trackmaster Once again, thanks to ThomasFan123!!! ZEM talk to me! 21:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Exciting S13 News!!! Hello everyone, here is a link to a great find on Season 13 and Hero of the Rails: New Characters and New Movie Also, it has been discovered that HiT is planning on releasing 1 movie and 80 TV episodes of Thomas and Friends, this fall! Thanks to TheRTF for finding the video, I hope everyone enjoys! And feel free to join my forum to discuss these new arrivals: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums ZEM talk to me! 06:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) P.T. Boomer Hey club members! Here is a video found by Bladez636. It is of P.T. Boomer. Clip of unreleased Director's Cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad Also there is new stuff here on Hero of the Rails, thanks to several people: Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Discussion Enjoy! ZEM talk to me! 06:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday ZEM! Thanks NOM! ZEM talk to me! 16:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) S13 News 09 This is just a quick note to let all of the Season 13 club members know about a new 2009 DVD release, (Team Up With Thomas), and that if anyone wants their talk pages archived or signatures created for them, leave me a message on my talk page. ZEM talk to me! 06:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hero of the Rails Books Thanks to Thomasfan, we now have pics of the covers of the Hero of the Rails storybook and coloring book. Image:Herooftherailscoloringbook.jpg Image:Herooftherailsbook.jpg Here they are! Hope everyone loves 'em. ZEM talk to me! 15:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Pierce Brosnan * OK, uploaded them. Sorry for upsetting you, and if there's anything else I can do don't hesitate to ask :) Aurum Ursus 23:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thomasfan here wishing you a very happy Easter!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks I did have a good Easter. And I am glad you did too.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday NOM Sorry its late!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. I meant to post on your birthday, after I found out when it was, but time slipped away from me.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) need info hey norm how did you get Video:Petra - I Love the Lord! on to the Wika, just want to know how to, oh and how you get vids on your user please reply.Mays 17:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Can you make me a friend of yours Can you please make me one of your friends? The steam team engines would appriciate that very much. --POOP POOP 03:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC)ExpressEngine File:PercyandtheFunfair4.jpg|Percy File:CGIThomas.PNG|Thomas File:Emilypromo.jpg|Emily File:JamestheRedEngine.PNG|James File:Toby'sAfternoonOff9.jpg|Toby File:Edward'sExploit5.PNG|Edward File:HenryCallingAllEngines!.jpg|Henry File:Gordon.gif|Gordon File:TidmouthShedspromo.jpg|Thanks! Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC)